The Before
by Little2late
Summary: Before they were transported to the other world, before the urban legend. The story of why the two hid themselves away. How Sora lost to many times and how Shiro fell into despair. First fanfic, please tell me what you think and sorry for the crap summary.


"I would like it if your daughter participated in class some more and had a better attitude towards the other students."

* * *

"I wish your son wouldn't play video games while I am teaching and tried to cooperate with his classmates a bit."

* * *

"What's with that girl? Why's her hair like that? Such a freak."

* * *

"What a moron. I don't understand why he acts like that, it just pisses people off."

* * *

"Okay class, make sure you finish translating those english nouns by tomorrow!"

Number of mistakes that the teacher made today: 12

Amount of homework to do at home: 0

Number of invitations to go out and have fun: 0

Number of conversations: 0

Number of friends: 0

I must really be a freak. No one else is asked to stay after school to be scolded when they point out something so simple as the fact that everyone knows what a apple is, therefore making the English homework pointless and stupid. No one else has whitish hair and red eyes. No one else has had their parents divorce because you they were smarter than them.

Blinking, and trying my hardest to dry my now wet eyes, I leave the dreaded school, waiting for my brother, wishing that tomorrow would never come.

As though to contrast my despair, laughter wells up to my right. Stopping due to the sudden noise, I turn and look. A group of girls noticed me and smiled and continue on their way, although it might have been a sneer. Anxiety starts to well up inside of me. Were they being friendly? Or were they mocking me? Did they get close to me in order to get better marks? It's no secret that I'm top of the grade. Panicking, my knees lose strength and I fall to the ground.

Where is Sora? I frantically check my watch, feeling neauseous. He's thirty minutes late. Why is he thirty minutes late? Blackness was beginning to envelope me.

"Shiro, what are you doing? Why are you sitting in the middle of the sidewalk?" Came my brothers voice, tinged with concern. The darkness dropping away, I stand and turn to where my brother is, relief replacing the despair that I had felt.

I suddenly felt as though the sun was only shining for me and him. Over joyed with seeing his face again, I cry out in my soft voice "Bro-brother" and I begin to run towards him. I embrace him tightly, glad to hold him in my arms yet again.

He isn't really my brother. His dad and my mom married each other, so we're technically step-siblings, but he may as well be my real brother, especially since he understands me and my abilities the best out of everyone that I have ever met.

"You know, it's nice being hugged and everything, especially seeing as you're a cute young girl and everything, but... Must this happen everyday?" The other students didn't even stop to watch, nor were even the least bit surprised, seeing as this scene or a variation of it happened. Every. Single. Day. Well, every school day, at least.

"Tell me what's got you all teary-eyed while we walk." He was now trying to pry me off him, with little progress actually made. "Geez, what do we feed you? How are you so strong, despite being so small?" He slowly applied more and more strength until... He gave up and started walking.

I let go and took hold of his hand instead. "Brother... Weak." I murmur and look up at him with a small, mocking smile.

"I have all the physical strength I need, thanks. Anyway," he said, changing the topic and looking down at me with those eyes of his, kind and gentle right now, but I knew they had the ability to be cold and calculating, "what made you panic this time."

"Couldn't read someone. Why were you late this time?" I shoot the similar question back to him.

Immediately, the walls shot up, blocking the warmth in his eyes, he turned away and a frown tugged at his usually smiling mouth.

"Oh, you know the, usual." The slight tremble barely noticeable in his voice.

Which means that they did that again.

Then he wiped the frown away, replacing it with a smile. My own facial expression flickered to sad, scared then back to the neutral state it almost always was.

Why were we so powerless, despite my prowress with academics and his people reading abilities. Why did this world hate us? I tightened my grip on my brothers hand, moving closer to him as though to escape the cold stares we would soon receive once we arrived at the busier street we walked on for our daily commute .

Stepping on to said street, we quickened our pace, but that only caused others to look at us more.

"I can't believe her mother allows such hair."

"That guys eyes are so scary."

"Ugh, I think it looked at me. He's probably a disgusting perv."

"What a couple of attention freaks!"

We continued down the sidewalk in this fashion for about 10 minutes until I couldn't bare it anymore.

"Brother!"

Without glancing at me, he leads me down an alley and we turn the corner and-

"Watch where you're going, asshole!"

My brother quickly shoves me behind him, assessing the situation and his opponent.

"You made me drop my groceries! I demand compensation!" The man was probably a part of a gang or was a yakuza.

"How much?" My brother asked in a quite, a bit scared but otherwise calm voice.

The thug smirked, a nasty gleam in his eyes. "Oh, about, 300$"

My brothers hand tightened it's grip on mine, then he let go, and I knew. I knew what was going on and what to do. His hand was still behind him and I started to draw letters on it with my finger, quite sure that my brother knew what I was writing.

He gulped and prepared himself. "I'm sorry, but I don't have that much."

"Oh, really. Then, hmmm, how about the pretty girl? I'm sure she'll fetch quite the price, especially considering her appearance."

By that time I was finished writing what I needed to.

"For who, yourself? Well, it's not like I'm all that surprised, seeing as no woman in her right mind would do it with you, wether you payed them to or not." My brothers stance now arrogant and full of pride. His voiced oozed confidence.

"What did you just say, you brat?" The thug snarled.

"You heard me, I just implied that you were so ugly that no women would go for you no matter what. Not to mention you're stupid to boot. Probably dropped out of high school, joined the yakuza, about 10 years ago. And you're still just a lackey, obviously no one important, completly dispo-"

"Why you brat." He lunged for my brother and we seperated, running through the maze of streets, people, alleyways and stores until we rejoined with the thug far enough awayto wrestle the manhole off a sewer pipe and hide in it.

"Where did you punks go! Goddammit! If I ever see. Either of them ever again, I'm gonna gut them like fish!" His muffled voice carried through the peice of metal.

After waiting another 30 minutes, my brother heaves the manhole off and helps me climb out.

"Well, that was a waste of an hour. Let's get home, and from tomorrow onward, we walk on the crowded streets, no matter how horrible it may be."

"Okay."

We walked the last 5 minutes in silence, my brother casting looks around, making sure that we don't run into that thug. The incedent with the thug wouldn't have happened if they hadn't done that.

He remained on the look out until we finally reached the relative safety of our house.

"Oh, you're home, Sora, Shiro." The woman who was supposedly suppose to be my 'mother' coldly greeted us. "Me and my husband are going out as a treat tonight. Money for your dinner be on the table."

Sora just glared coldly at her, put his shoes away, then turned to help me take off my shoes.

"Disgusting woman." He muttered under his breath.

Why did this world hate us?

* * *

**Currently looking for someone to beta. First fanfic, please be gentle, also read and review.**


End file.
